


Looking for Punishment

by khudgens91



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Reference to biting/blood play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen loves to rile him up and doesn't really mind the consequences. In fact, she rather enjoys them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elysandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/gifts).



She'd known he'd be angry before she even left, which was why she hadn't told him. Nikola could be very possessive and now was not the time for it, she really was the only suitable candidate to go.

Since going underground and cutting themselves off from the world's governments, private funding had become more of a necessity. They were pretty well off, thanks to her careful financial planning during her trip through time, but every little bit helped. Thus, Helen had spent the weekend being wined and dined by some young bachelor millionaire looking to make a difference. She was happy to take his money. Being flirted with by a handsome young twenty-something-year-old was an added bonus. Helen was a confidant woman, but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate some extra attention now and again.

She'd flirted right back, batting her lashes at the young man and granting him a few small intimate touches. The furthest she'd let him go was a hand half way up her thigh under the table after a nice dinner and a little too much expensive wine. He'd landed a few kisses to her neck and then she'd pushed him away, bidding him goodnight. Then she'd brushed her lips chastely over his before departing, thanking him for a delightful visit and promising to come back in the future.

She hadn't answered Nikola's calls or texts all weekend. He would be livid when she got home. Helen felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought, wondering what he might come up with as a proper punishment. She'd given Will permission to tell Nikola what she was doing, just not where she was, so he couldn't follow her.

Kate was waiting in her office when Helen got back, a knowing grin on her face.

"You're in so much trouble, Doc," the young woman warned.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," she replied smoothly, setting her brief case down beside her desk and turning to face Kate.

She'd come in straight from her flight, not bothering to go change knowing she'd have work waiting for her. Helen had dressed professionally this morning, expecting to settle the terms of their arrangement with Mr. Clark, Landon. She wore a charcoal pencil skirt with matching blazer, white button up blouse, and a slim black tie. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, a pair of reading glasses perched on her nose. Her typical fuck me pumps were strapped to her feet and silky black stockings covered her long legs. She'd been going for the librarian look, as Nikola liked to call it, and, judging by Landon's reaction this morning, she'd succeeded.

Kate opened her mouth to further explain, though there was no need considering Helen was well aware as to what she was referring, but was cut short by a very angry Nikola storming into the room.

"Get out," he growled in Kate's direction.

His eyes never left Helen. She could see the rage and lust swirling in their blue-grey depths. She swallowed thickly, but made no outward reaction, holding his gaze steadily.

Kate didn't wait to be told twice, hurrying from the room as quickly as possible. She left the door open and Nikola made no move to close it, or any of the others. Instead he stepped even closer to Helen, invading her personal space.

"You've been _very_ bad," Nikola hissed.

Helen didn't respond, knowing she'd only get herself into more trouble. Still she could not quite repress her defiant strike and tilted her head so her jaw stuck out stubbornly. Nikola's eyes flashed angrily at the move before an evil smile curled his lips.

"You're going to be sorry," he whispered dangerously.

She raised an eyebrow at him in challenge, goading him, daring him to do his worst. Nikola chuckled darkly at her response.

One hand grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her hard against him. His other arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he twisted her head to the side, his lips landing harshly on her bared neck. Helen held in her gasp, but couldn't quite repress the shudder that ran through her as he sucked hard enough to leave a mark.

He devoured her neck, trying to break her. She held strong as long as she could, keeping her hands to herself and swallowing the noises threatening to escape. Her undoing was the sting of too sharp teeth biting into flesh. He didn't go deep enough to draw blood, at least not very much, just breaking the skin. Teasing her. A desperate moan made it passed her lips, her hand landing on his hip and the other fisting in his messy hair.

"Do you want me to bite you? Did you miss the feeling of me drinking from you?" Nikola whispered, running his tongue over the small pricks he'd just made.

Helen whimpered, trying to pull him closer, but he resisted her easily.

"Answer me, Helen," he demanded in that deep rumbling vampire tone.

"Yes," she breathed.

She felt his lips pulling into a smile against her skin.

"I could do it right now, sink my teeth in and take a mouthful or two," he said conversationally.

Nikola fit his fangs into the marks he'd just made, sinking them in just a hair's breadth deeper. Helen gasped, her hips rocking forward to rub against the bulge already tenting his suit pants. Nikola laughed, pulling back.

"But I won't," he told her. "You don't deserve that particular privilege, not after how you acted."

Helen squirmed angrily, but it only served to tighten his hold on her.

"Tell me, Helen, did this _boy_ impress you?"

"Yes," she whispered, knowing it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

Nikola growled, making her smile in silent triumph. She did so love toying with him, even if he made her pay for it later.

"Did he try to seduce you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can't have that, can I? I'll just have to remind you who you belong to."

He released her suddenly and Helen swayed with the lose of support.

"Undress," he instructed.

With shaking fingers Helen unbuttoned her jacket and let it slip off her shoulders. Her tie was next, but as she went to loosen it a hand atop her's stopped her progress.

"Leave that," Nikola said in a husky tone.

Helen smirked and nodded, moving on to the buttons on her shirt. His eyes followed her every move, drinking in each inch of exposed skin hungrily.

"The doors?" She asked as she reached for the clasp of her bra.

"I want them open. Let them find us and see you at my mercy."

Helen shivered at his words. She had no doubt Kate had warned everyone to stay far away from her office, but the possibility of anyone being able to walk in on them gave her an added thrill. Grinning, she removed her bra and dangled it in front of him. Nikola snatched at it, tossing the lacy contraption somewhere behind him.

Helen made sure to shimmy her hips a little extra as she pushed her skirt off her hips. The charcoal material pooled at her stiletto clad feet and she stepped out of it carefully.

She stood before him in nothing but stockings, garter belt, and the tie he'd requested she keep on. She'd removed her panties on the plane, anticipating something like this. They were currently stuffed in her briefcase. She knew how much he loved it when she went without. The way he licked his lips at the sight of her neatly trimmed pubic hair only reinforced the fact.

"That's enough," he told her before she could reach to undo her garter belt.

He grabbed her tie and pulled her back into his arms, his hands wandering over her now mostly bare flesh. Helen arched against him slightly when his hands cupped her butt and gave it a hard squeeze. His right hand ran down the back of her thigh to her knee, hoisting her leg up to rest on his hip, leaving her balanced precariously on one pointy heel.

"Were you like this with _him_?" Nikola asked, the fingers of his left hand grazing lightly over her mound.

Helen bit her lip, shaking her head no.

"Just for me then?" He pressed.

She nodded.

"That's my good girl," he praised, letting his fingers slip lower to delve in her slick folds as a reward.

Helen gasped, arms circling his neck for support as his touch made her tremble. She wanted to kiss him, taste him, but she didn't dare move. He was in charge and any wrong action might result in him taking away her pleasure.

Regardless, she couldn't quite still the motion of her hips as she ground against his fingers. When he slipped a single digit inside her, Helen whimpered pitifully.

Opening her eyes, she stared into his as he added a second finger and picked up the pace. He was breathing almost as heavily as her, his pupils blown wide with lust. She could feel how wet she was and could see by the flare of his nostrils that he could smell her desire.

Just as Helen felt the first whispers of orgasm his hand disappeared. She didn't have time to make a noise of protest before he dropped the leg on his hip and spun her. The way Nikola had been holding her, slightly tilted back, meant she'd been balanced on the fine point of one stiletto heel. It was nothing at all for him to spin her around until she faced away from him. A firm hand between her shoulder blades had her bent over her desk, ass now in the air. Nikola gathered her wrists in one of his hands, restraining her.

She was expecting, hoping, he'd enter her like this, fuck her into the desk. The sound of his belt clicking open had her squirming in anticipation. She heard him remove the belt completely, the leather slapping against the belt loops as he pulled it out. She knew what was coming next, tried to brace herself for the first blow, but that didn't prevent the gasp that escaped with the first stinging slap of leather against her bare backside. It was instinct for her to struggle, but it only caused a dark chuckle from behind her as the spanking continued.

Helen gritted her teeth against the pain, biting down on her cheek until she drew blood to keep from crying out. When he finally stopped, her backside burned and Helen was sure it was red from the abuse. She'd be sitting gingerly for days.

Nikola released her wrists, helping her to straighten up and turning her to draw her into his arms. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes, kissing her softly.

"Are you going to leave to go seduce money out of young millionaires again without telling me?"

Helen shook her head, not meeting his eye.

"Good girl," Nikola said, lifting her chin.

He kissed her again, this time his tongue teasing her lips open until he could slip it inside to brush against her's. Helen sighed, sinking into the kiss eagerly. She'd wanted to kiss him since he'd walked in looking all sexy in his anger. Her fingers threaded through his hair and she pressed herself against him.

Her other hand was splayed across his chest, the rapid beat of his heart pounding against her palm. Nikola took her hand, his lips never leaving her's, and guided it down to cover the straining bulge in his trousers. Helen smiled as she nipped at his bottom lip, her fingers stroking over his hard length.

"Now show me how sorry you are and then you can get to your work," Nikola instructed, pushing lightly on her shoulders.

Helen sunk to her knees, nimble fingers unzipping his pants and drawing out his hard cock. His punishment hadn't been too bad. The worst part would be her tender backside and the unfulfilled need she'd have to endure the rest of the day. There was no doubt he would take care of it tonight, but the waiting would be the difficult part.

As his hot cum hit her tongue, Helen consoled herself with the fact that it was already well into the afternoon. Only a few more hours and then he would relieve the ache that had settled between her thighs.

Or she could always take care of it herself before then. Of course he'd know, he always did, and that would mean more punishments. But she did so enjoy riling him up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all Elysandra and Tomorrow_Begins fault.

After tucking himself back in Nikola left her there like that, mostly naked, wet, and wanting. He didn't bother closing the door on his way out, why should he if the fun was over? Helen went about gathering up her clothes, prepared to begin the long wait until tonight when she'd finally get her own relief. 

A small noise from the doorway made her turn. Kate was standing there, eyes wide at seeing Helen so disrobed in her office in the middle of the day. She was grateful it was only Kate, it could have been awkward if one of the boys had walked in to find her in such a state. This way at least it wasn't anything Kate hadn't already seen in the past. 

"Wow, Doc. You look..." Kate trailed off, seemingly unable to find the right words. 

"See something you like, Kate?" Helen teased, going back to gathering her clothes.

"Yeah," Kate breathed, moving to stand in front of her. "Alot of stuff actually."

Helen was squatting on the floor, picking up the discarded pieces of her outfit. She looked up at Kate, taking in her dilated pupils and flushed skin. The younger woman moved to mirror her position, clearly trying to help, her hand reaching towards the grey skirt to Helen's right. 

Helen grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from the article of clothing and closer to her face. She sniffed at the first two digits, a knowing smile curling her lips as she took in the familiar scent. 

"Why Kate, were you standing outside the door touching yourself while Nikola and I were playing in here?" 

The way Kate's face flushed bright red was all the answer Helen needed. 

"You make the best noises, Doc," the younger woman admitted.

"Do I now?"

"Mhmm," Kate replied, nodding vigorously. 

"Did you make yourself come?" Helen wanted to know, her voice low and husky. 

"Yeah," Kate whispered. 

Helen hummed, closing her lips around Kate's fingers to try and suck the flavor off them. Kate groaned, her eyes fluttering closed. 

"Seems like I'm the only one who didn't get something out of this encounter," Helen commented when she released the now glistening digits. 

"I could take care of that for you," Kate offered. 

"Nikola would be most upset I didn't wait and let him do it," she pointed out.

"And you hate getting him all worked up," Kate replied sarcastically. 

"I probably won't get any work done here anyway. I'm a little...distracted," Helen told her, taking Kate's hand and guiding it between her legs. 

"I'd say," Kate snorted, her fingers brushing through slick, engorged flesh. 

"Perhaps we should go upstairs," she offered. 

"Whatever you want, Doc."

"Careful," Helen warned. "I'll hold you to that." 

Kate laughed, rising to her feet and pulling Helen with her. It was a matter of minutes before Helen was decent enough to make the trek to her room. Taking the younger woman's hand, Helen led her out the office and upstairs. They'd have a bit of fun and then she'd deal with Nikola later. What was the worst he could do to her anyways? 

***

Kissing Helen Magnus was like doing the best drugs, once you'd tried it you kept coming back for more. It made you weak in the knees and light headed. In Kate's opinion, it was one of the single greatest experiences of her life. The only thing that topped it was watching Helen come because of her. Luckily Kate was getting to do both today. 

Helen's bed was giant, big enough for them to be sprawled across and still have plenty of room. At the moment, Helen had her head on the pillows and Kate was stretched out between her legs. 

"You know Doc, ever since you and the vamp started shaking up I haven't gotten near enough quality time with your pussy," Kate commented between long slow licks, savoring the way Helen tasted on her tongue. 

"That can be remedied," Helen assured her, hips rocking up to meet her eager tongue. 

"Tesla doesn't strike me as the type that likes to share."

"We aren't exclusive. I'm free to see other people just as he is."

"If you say so."

"You don't believe me?" Helen asked indignantly. 

"If I was Tesla and I'd waited over a century to have you, I wouldn't want to share. That's all I'm saying."

"Nikola may surprise you. But I can think of much better uses for your tongue right now besides talking," Helen replied saucily. 

Kate lifted Helen's long legs, throwing them over her shoulders as she pulled her closer. The smell of her was overwhelming, intoxicating. The swollen pink folds were dripping cream, begging to be licked and sucked. 

Not able to resist temptation any longer, Kate attacked the tender flesh. Helen cried out, her thighs clamping tightly either side of Kate's head and her back arching off the bed. The older woman squirmed against her mouth, making Kate smile in triumph. 

The lower half of Kate's face was soon covered in Helen's arousal. The swollen folds slid easily across her lips and tongue as Helen jerked against her. She scraped her nails across her abused backside, making Helen hiss. Ignoring her, Kate massaged the firm muscles, spreading the cheeks open slightly so that she could tease the puckered opening there. Slowly pushing a finger inside made Helen gasp, moving it in and out had her grinding down against the invading digit. 

"More," Helen begged. 

Kate obeyed, stretching the tight opening further by adding a second finger. Her tongue was busy inside Helen as well, Kate trying to thrust it as deep as it could go. She experiment with the rhythms, using her tongue and fingers at the same time, thrusting one while withdrawing the other, or completely random timing. She had Helen howling in minutes. 

The sounds she was making now were even better than earlier in her office with Tesla. The panting, whimpering, and moaning making Kate's own pussy throb. She decided it was time to finish her off, if only so that Helen could then return the favor.

Kate slid her remaining hand over Helen's hip, her fingers brushing the top of the neatly trimmed pubic hairs. Helen must have sensed what she was about to do because her pelvis rocked even faster and harder against Kate's face. 

"Oh please," Helen begged when she gave a sharp tug to the little hairs covering her mound. 

Kate slid her middle finger between the labia, searching out and easily finding the swollen clitoris. Slowly she circled the bundle of nerves, only providing a minimal amount of pressure, making Helen exhale with a huff. 

Adding her index finger, she tapped lightly against the sensitive area, drumming her fingers against it. Trapping it between her fingers she gave it a pinch and a tug. 

"Yes, just like that," Helen moaned in pleasure. 

Kate pinched her clit harder, pulling and twisting it between her fingers. Helen cried out, unable to hold off her orgasm any longer. It rocked through her body, her muscles clenching desperately at Kate's tongue as she continued to torment her. She crushed her clit against bone, rubbing furiously to draw out her climax as long as possible. 

Finally Helen slumped against the bed, spent. Kate reluctantly untangled herself from Helen's lower body, crawling up to rest by her side. 

"Feel better?" Kate asked with a chuckle at the blissful expression on Helen's face. 

"Much," Helen replied breathlessly. 

"Glad I could help." 

"Give me a second to catch my breath and I'll make it up to you," she promised. 

"I like the sound of that!"

Helen rolled, pinning Kate to the mattress as she stretched her body across her's. She kissed her passionately, taking control of the encounter once again. 

****

Nikola waited as long as he could, but knowing he'd left Helen in such an aroused state and that she would more than likely stay that way until she was able to climax, it made him crazy with lust. Her mouth was lovely, but there was nothing better than coming deep inside her as her muscles tightened around him over and over. He needed her and he needed her now. 

He was surprised when she wasn't in her office. He had been sure she'd try to distract herself with work. Unless she'd decided to hell with it and taken her needs into her own hands. She did love to bait him. 

He didn't bother knocking on her door, just barging straight into her room. He found her sumptuously naked on the bed, skin flushed and sweaty. The sight of her made him harden.

"What's this Helen? I thought I made it clear you were to wait until tonight." 

Helen rolled onto her side, propping her head up with one hand. She gave him a sultry smile. 

"I guess you'll just have to punish me again," she said calmly. 

Nikola growled, working to strip his clothes quickly. He was on her in seconds, crawling onto the bed and over her. Rolling onto her back, she cradled him between her thighs, pulling him down for a kiss. 

The second her tongue touched his Nikola froze. He felt her lips curl into a smile before he was plundering her mouth, chasing the elusive flavor he could taste on her. When he was sure he'd found it all, he pulled back, sniffing the air around them and along her body. 

"You weren't alone," he stated. "You were with someone. A woman."

"Yes," Helen replied, amusement sparkling in her bright blue eyes. 

He couldn't quite bring himself to be mad at her. He knew she'd been with women in the past, but hadn't given it much thought. Now, smelling another woman on her, he couldn't help imaging Helen with her head between another woman's thighs mere moments ago. 

"She's still here," Helen whispered conspiratorially in his ear. 

"Where?"

"Bathroom."

"Is she staying?" He asked curiously. 

"We can always ask her." 

Nikola kissed her again. For all the years he'd spent imagining what it would be like to be with her, the reality was so much better than his imagination. 

"You're not getting out your punishment," he told her when they broke for air. 

Helen kissed along his jaw, moving to the column of his neck. 

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said, nipping playfully at his pulse point. 

There was a gasp from the direction of the bathroom, both of them looking over Nikola's shoulder towards the sound. He didn't bother disentangling himself from Helen and she made no move to push him away. 

He wasn't at all surprised to see Ms. Freelander. Nikola knew all about her and Helen's history. She was an attractive young woman, feisty, he could understand why Helen would be drawn to her. 

"I can just grab my clothes and go," Kate offered, trying and failing not to look at them. 

"Or you could join us?" Helen offered. 

"Seriously?"

"Kate was listening to us earlier in my office," Helen told him loud enough for the girl to hear as well. 

Nikola arched an eyebrow at her, Kate blushing furiously.

"If you'd prefer to just listen, you're welcome to stay in the bathroom. I promise to make her scream," Nikola taunted, rolling his hips forward and drawing a throaty moan from Helen. 

"God no," Kate replied, getting over her embarrassment and rushing to join them. 

Helen reached a hand out to the girl, squeezing her thigh reassuringly. It was obvious she was a little nervous, uncertain about this new arrangement. 

"Tell me Kate," Nikola said casually. "How many times has our dear Helen climaxed since I last saw her?" 

"Twice."

Nikola nodded, moving off the bed briefly to gather the things he needed. A plan was forming in his head. 

***

"Are you ok with this," Helen asked softly, moving to sit up. 

"Yeah," Kate nodded slowly. 

"You don't sound sure," she pointed out. 

"It's just unexpected."

Nikola returned from where he'd disappeared into her closet. He climbed back onto the bed, sitting at the end with the things he'd collected. Reaching for Helen he pulled her into his lap, nipping at the mark he'd left on her neck earlier. She moaned, squirming at the feel of him hard against her back.

Through half lidded eyes she gazed at Kate. The younger woman was watching them carefully, licking her lips unconsciously. Helen reached out for her and she obediently crawled forward until she was close enough to kiss. 

She felt Nikola draw her arms behind her back, beginning to bind her wrists with what felt like silk. When he was done she tested their hold, tugging on her restrictions only to find them more than secure. She hadn't really expected anything less. 

With her arms tied it left her chest thrust forward. Kate took advantage of the position, bending her head to capture a hard nipple. Nikola slipped something over her eyes, her world going black in an instant.

"This is what we're going to do Helen," Nikola said, running his hands up and down her arms. "Because you disobeyed and came twice after I told you to wait, you will have to make both of us come before you are allowed to orgasm again. Do you understand?"

"Oh god," Helen moaned. 

"Do you understand?" Nikola repeated firmly.

"I must make each of you come before I am allowed to orgasm," she recited back. 

"Good, now sit up," he instructed. 

Helen did as she was told, rising onto her knees. She heard Kate shuffle back, making room. Patiently she waited as Nikola continued to position her the way he wanted. 

Bending her at the waist, Nikola gripped the bindings between her wrists, effectively holding her up so that she wouldn't be face first in the mattress. She felt cool, lube coated fingers at her backside, probing the previously used opening. 

"Your bottom is such a nice red color," Nikola told her, admiring his handiwork. 

Helen didn't comment, just rocked back against his hand. That made Nikola add an additional finger, stretching her open. 

He had gotten three fingers inside her before he pulled away. The sound of foil ripping was her warning before the blunt, condom covered head of his penis was pushing into her. 

Admittedly this was not something they did on a regular basis. She enjoyed anal sex, but it was much harder to get her to come this way, especially if she didn't have some sort of clitoral stimulation. But that was Nikola's point. 

Helen groaned as he slowly pushed the rest of the way inside. Once he was fully seated she wiggled her butt, making Nikola moan. He pulled back a few inches and them thrust again, keeping things gentle at first. 

"I'm not going to break if you fuck me hard, Nikola," she chided. "You should know that by now." 

"Just trying to give you time to adjust, but if you'd rather..." He trailed off pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. 

Helen gasped, shuddering all over. 

"Ms. Freelander?" Nikola invited. 

There was rustling as Kate moved around. Nikola pulled on her restraints, lifting her upper body. When he bent her over again Helen found herself with a face full of wet pussy. 

She didn't waste any time, immediately starting on the bounty in front of her. With her bound and blindfolded she was at a distinct disadvantage, but she'd be damned if she let that stop her. 

Helen soon had Kate moaning and writhing. She'd figured out that she could use Nikola's thrusts to facilitate her own. Each time he pushed forward it moved her face further into Kate. It was crude and not nearly the level of finesse she liked to think she performed with when going down on her female partners, but it was effective. 

Nikola was pounding into her by now. Ruthlessly fucking her. Had it been vaginal penetration she was sure she would have come already. As it were her pussy throbbed, aching to be filled and taken. 

"Oh fuck!" Kate cried just as she climaxed hard against Helen's face. 

Nikola stopped his movements, she assumed it was so he could watch her draw out Kate's orgasm with her tongue. Kate was thrashing, hips bucking hard. Helen rode it out, staying with her as best she could given her current restrictions. 

"Damn it, Doc. You have no idea how hot it is watching you get fucked while you eat me out. I think I'll be masturbating to that for the rest of my life," Kate said, finally going limp against the mattress. 

Helen smiled triumphantly. Nikola, eager to find his own release began moving again, picking up exactly where he'd left off. She push back against him, moving her hips the best she could. 

"Nikola," Helen whined. "Nikola please. I want you to come inside me."

"I can do that like this," he countered.

Helen snarled. The man knew damn good and well what she wanted. 

"I could be persuaded to make a few changes, but you'll have to be specific."

Helen rolled her eyes behind the mask. He was goading her. But she was desperate. It felt like she would die if she didn't soon come. Her center throbbed intensely, screaming to be filled. 

"Nikola, I what you to come inside my cunt," she ground out. 

"Oh all right," Nikola said, letting out an all suffering sigh. 

He pulled out, the sudden emptiness making her need him even more. She heard him remove the condom and then felt his tip brushing through her folds. He pushed inside her a fraction, but pulled out abruptly, the head sliding to bump against her clit instead. 

Helen nearly screamed, her entire body trembling at just the little bit of stimulation. It was almost painful. 

"Remember, no coming until after I've finished," he told her sternly.

Warning in place, he slid into her in one smooth sudden movement. 

"Holy-fucking-shit!" Helen screamed. 

Fireworks explodes behind her eyes, Helen barely hanging on. She was sure she wasn't going to make it. If he moved at all she was going to come. 

"N-Nikola," she stammered. 

He shushed her, rubbing soothing circle against her back. 

"Just breathe Helen," he told her. 

"I can't- I'm not going to make it," she told him, even her voice trembling. 

"Do you need to use our safe word?" Nikola asked softly. 

Helen shook her head violently. 

"Just- just give me a minute," she panted. 

Her wrists were suddenly free, Nikola probably having sliced the restraints with his talons. He held her waist until she could get her hands under her. She stayed there, on all fours, breathing heavily for several long moments. She was trying to calm her body, will it into stepping back away from that brink, to fight the need to come that was pounding through her veins. 

Nikola withdrew, making her moan helplessly. She felt him move, shifting so that he was sitting beside her. Carefully he helped her maneuver until she was sitting in his lap. 

Slowly he lowered her back down onto him, making her whimper and bury her face in his neck. She was still blindfolded, but it didn't matter, her eyes were squeezed shut anyway. 

Helen wrapped herself around him, her legs crossing behind his back and her arms holding her flush against him. All she could do was hold on as he started to move. His hands were on her hips, moving her along with him. 

She'd lost track of Kate until she felt a soft pair of lips trailing down her spine. Arms much smaller than Nikola's peeled her away from him. Her upper body was pulled back and cradled against Kate. She could feel the younger woman's breasts pressed against her back. 

The new angle had Nikola thrusting up into her while Kate's hands ran across her stomach and torso. Two hands cupped her breasts, kneading the mounds roughly. Her head fell back onto Kate's shoulder, her mouth open but no sound coming out. 

Her inner muscles clenched and rippled around Nikola's invading cock. She was so close. She felt delirious almost. 

Then she heard Nikola's throaty moan of her name and felt a warmth filling her. That's when she knew she'd done it. She'd made them both come and now it was her turn. 

A raw scream was torn from her throat as she finally let go, grinding down on Nikola's still mostly hard cock. Her orgasm seemed to last forever. Nikola's cock eventually slipping out of her to be replaced by his fingers. She rode them hard, not trying to contain the pleasure rippling through her exhausted body. 

Vaguely she was aware of them moving her, positioning them so that she was cradled between the two of them. She burrowed into Kate's soft body, pulling Nikola firmly against her back. 

"I guess you're staying for awhile," Nikola commented. 

"Don't you dare go anywhere," Helen warned Kate. 

"I think we broke her," Kate teased. 

"I'm not broken," Helen mumbled. 

One of them removed the blindfold, she wasn't sure which. She didn't bother opening her eyes. Exhaustion was creeping through her. Helen nuzzled Kate's neck, kissing the soft skin several times. 

"Sleep now, talk later," Helen stated around a wide yawn. 

Both of them laughed at her, but she didn't have the energy to berate them. After she'd had a chance to rest she'd get them back. They could count on that.


End file.
